


Merry Christmas

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles is still younger than Erik, Family time, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, I like Erik being good and a proper daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sense of happiness and family was something Erik never imagined he could have. His mother had been everything to him and the only family he had, he wouldn’t admit it but there were times he feared waking up with Charles and the twins gone. They made him feel whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to write something happy. I meant to post this on Christmas but didn't have the chance to finish it in time. Anyways, enjoy. I'm toying with making this a short series.

_Wake up._

He stifled a groan at the voice that flitted into his dreams and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow.

_Come on, wake up!_

Getting closer to the surface of consciousness started to make him alert to his surroundings. Distant yells of excitement, hurried pitter-patter of footsteps, and also an awareness of the weight next to him on the bed.

_Erik, if you don’t get up I will let Pietro and Wanda in here to make you._

“Can’t a man rest in peace for a few minutes before the frenzy begins?” He grumbled, eyes staying shut. He felt the weight shift until a smaller frame was on top of him. A clothed back pressed against him, and lips that he could already picture being pink and plush were against his ear.

“In case you can’t hear, the frenzy has already begun.” Charles whispered. “It is now just a matter of us joining it.”

“Hanukkah has only finished last night, I’d like to feel like there was just a small break between it and Christmas.”

The younger man laughed, the small boy shaking with it as he rubbed Erik’s shoulders. “Unfortunately it can’t be helped, love.” He said. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple before rolling off.

Erik let out a breath and then rolled onto his back so he could finally take a good look at the man in bed with him.

Being found by the young telepath hadn’t been an event he’d expected in his life. Up until Charles, his thoughts were focused on pain and hatred and the need to avenge his mother by killing Sebastian Shaw. But the future that unfolded thanks to Charles Xavier was one he learned to enjoy.

He wouldn’t trade their love or their family for the world.

Even after ten years, Charles looked impeccable. Bright blue eyes holding endless depths of intelligence and compassion, soft creamy skin and a smile that could lower even the strongest of defenses.

“Are you done staring, or do I still need to fetch the children?” Charles asked with an arched brow.

“It won’t matter if you send for them, those two will show up on their own when they can’t wait any longer.” Erik gave Charles a chaste kiss and pulled himself out of bed. He strolled over to the dresser and pulled on his grey sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“How is it that you look attractive in the simplest of clothing?” The telepath asked, eyes sharply focused on the older man.

Erik chuckled and started to smirk. His reply was lost as the door was suddenly thrown open and a whirl of silver sped its way around his legs. Giggles drifted into the room as Wanda caught up to her brother.

“Present time!” The twins giggled in unison, both pulling impatiently at their father’s pants to get him moving.

“You can’t make us wait any longer!” Pietro added with a whine.

“You heard the children, Erik, they mustn’t be kept waiting.” Charles said with a laugh, his grin wide and smug.

“You two can head downstairs and start to open your presents.” Erik allowed. “Charles and I will be right behind you.”

The twins shared a grin with each other before taking off, Pietro speeding his way out of the room in the blink of an eye.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Wanda yelled after her brother.

“As for you,” Erik started, walking over to the telepath and pulling him up onto his feet, “I will be giving you something quite special later.”

“So I’ve made Santa’s Nice List this year?” Charles asked cheekily as he kissed the metal bender.

“There’s never any question what list you’re on.” He replied in a low voice.

“Now I’m sure we both know I can do certain things that may count as _very_ questionable.” The telepath countered with a smirk.

“Santa won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I think I’ve become fairly good at secrets.” Charles whispered with a wink.

“Get your ass downstairs.” Erik rolled his eyes and stepped back from the shorter man.

Charles laughed at his husband’s expression and patted his chest before heading out of the room, leaving Erik to follow and remind himself why he fell so hard for the young telepath.

* * *

Ten hours later and the living room was a mess. 

Copious amounts of torn wrapping paper were skewed throughout the room. Toys and newly purchased clothes made up half the mess.

Erik and Charles were seated on the couch watching the fire reflect off the many dazzling ornaments on the tree. The telepath held a sleeping Wanda, who was curled up nice and tight against him with her head on her shoulder. His fingers went softly through her hair as if he was keeping her soothed. Erik on the other hand had Pietro sprawled out in his lap from finally wearing himself out. The boy’s silver hair was a messy nest on the top of his head, and Erik couldn’t help but rub the little boy’s back after the little speedster had tired himself so well.

“We should probably get them to their bed, you know.” Charles mused in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the children. He looked up at his husband with a warm smile, it made Erik wonder if they shared the determination to never let this happiness go.

Of course he already knew that answer.

“I think we can manage a few more minutes.” Erik replied, his lips in a little smile of his own. “Pietro could wake right up and it would all be for nothing.

“I don’t understand where he got his energy.” The telepath shook his head slightly with amusement.

“At this point, leibling, I don’t think it matters.”

“True, can’t help the curiosity though.”

Erik leaned over and used his free hand to tilt Charles’s head up. The kiss they shared was one of the softer ones he rarely gave, too used to holding aggression behind it or a strong passion. But this one was filled with the ease of the mood.

“I still have a certain present to give you.” Charles reminded in a whisper against the metal bender’s lips.

“I’ll put the children to bed and you get ready for me to unwrap it.” He replied, arousal making his voice rougher.

Charles’s lips were in an expectant smirk as he carefully moved Wanda out of his lap and took a brisk pace to the stairs. Erik took a moment to enjoy the view of the young telepath’s arse before he arranged his children to carry them both with their heads resting on either shoulder.

This sense of happiness and family was something Erik never imagined he could have. His mother had been everything to him and the only family he had, he wouldn’t admit it but there were times he feared waking up with Charles and the twins gone. They made him feel whole.

Erik tucked each child in carefully and with complete love. He whispered a German prayer his mother used to tell him as a child, and then he quietly shut the door to their room and made his way down the hall to the master bedroom to join his husband.

Yes, he certainly wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
